POR EL INVIERNO DEL PASADO, LOS PORTADORES DE ZEREF
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Dicen que las almas están a destinadas a encontrarse nuevamente. Sin importar que el poder las unira. Y el deseo de una chica de proteger a su ser mas querido la llevara incluso a pagar con su propia vida. Un mago oscuro cual pasado sera descubierto junto a los dos dragones slayer del fuego y la niebla. La guerra acaba de comenzar (denle una oportunidad) *Spoilers* PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1 TE ENCONTRE

Hola chicos soy Kaede Yoshida y aqui otra historia les traigo espero que lo disfruten hasta el final porque esto va para largo... comencemos.

La aparición de una nueva chica

cambiara el futuro de Natsu y los

del gremio.

Que es lo que esta chica quiere de Natsu...

Y veremos a una Lucy demasiado celosa w

* * *

><p><strong><em>TE ENCONTRE<em>**

Después de los grandes juegos mágicos y haber derrotado a Tártaros Fairy Tail se volvió más famoso incluso se hablaba mucho del gremio en otros continentes, pero ya que el gremio había quedado hecho añicos todos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Bien este es el último de los planos-dijo Scarlet-Oigan ustedes debemos llevar estas piedras para poder arreglar esta parte dense prisa.

-Así que allá está muy animada desde temprano-dijo Gray mirando a Erza desde el pequeño bar que habían instalado-Ella nunca cambia.

-Hola Gray-san-dijo una tímida Wendy.

-Oh buenos días Wendy-Gray se quedo mirando a la pequeña y dijo-Oye en serio tu sola te cortaste el cabello no necesitabas hacerlo….

-Podrías no ser tan rudo ella lo hizo para poder ayudarlos-dijo una gatita blanca molesta-Ya que ustedes estaban perdiendo el tiempo en no sé dónde-a lo que Fullbuster no dijo nada.

-Pero en verdad te queda lindo Wendy-dijo una sonriente Mira al ver a la pequeña Dragón Slayer-Te vez más bonita

-Esto gracias Mira-san aunque es mucho mas cómodo pelear con el cabello corto-dijo Wendy apenada-Y Natsu-san y Happy no los veo por ningún lado.

-Quien sabe de seguro están flojeando por algún lado, aunque después de derrotar a Tártaros ha estado muy raro-Comento Fullbuster-Bueno de por si siempre ha sido raro.

Y los cuatro no dijeron nada, Natsu se encontraba a la orilla del rio recordando lo que el Rey de Hades le había dicho.

(Flashback de Natsu.)

-Una niña eso podría ser tu salvación-dijo el Rey del Hades-Pe… pero no harás lo obvio.

-A que te refieres-Dijo Natsu confundido.

-Zeref te conoce y no es….porque es una coincidencia-dijo Hades antes de desaparecer por completo-Pero también algo te une a otra persona y esa es….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues ya había desparecido por completo a lo que Natsu no supo descifrar por completo.

"Natsu escúchame"-el Dragón Slayer oyó una voz que dijo su nombre pero al voltear no vio a nadie-Habrá sido mi imaginación.

(Fin del Flashback.)

-Demonios a que se refería-dijo el Dragón Slayer al acostarse en el pasto-Pero cuando el termino de decirme eso y desparecer, oí una voz que dijo mi nombre en ese momento sentí ganas de llorar, no entiendo nada-y al terminar esa última frase se quedo dormido.

"Natsu te encontré"

Al igual que existe el reino de Fiore también hay otro reino que es socio de este, su nombre es Ziel y es conocido como el reino de la tecnología en magia ya que en este reino se utiliza mas las maquinas con la magia, aquí raramente hay personas que se dedican a ser magos, o a vender magia se podría decir que este reino no está interesado en esas cosas pero eso no significa que no haya personas que no la utilicen.

Ciudad de Kalte.

-Has oído la nueva canción a que esta genial-decían un par de jóvenes al detenerse a ver una de las lacrimas-A que es muy linda.

-Cierto mira su nuevo peinado ese cabello azul cielo y eso ojos rojos son tan hermosos, nuestra Hada de la música "Yusuki Nightmare".

En uno de los estadios de la ciudad, una cantante muy famosa de tan solo 16 años hace su aparición.

-Hey chicos aquí esta Yusuki Nightmare-Grito la cantante a lo que una multitud reacciono.

-Chicos listos para la siguiente canción-Grito la chica a lo cual un grupo de personas gritaban su nombre unos felices y otros con lagrimas de emoción-Esta canción es dedicada para una persona especial, quizás el no lo sepa pero es una persona muy especial para mí, oye si me escuchas entonces estoy más cercas de ti-Y diciendo esto la chica comenzó a cantar pero antes de eso en su mente dijo el nombre de la persona que quería que oyera su voz "Natsu escúchame" y Yusuki comenzó a cantar.

-Y la canción ustedes la conocen bien y es

_~ESTE ES MI SUEÑO~_

_Hey Guys, Hey guys, Hey guys_

_¿Alguna vez viste un hermoso cuento de hadas?_

_Debiste quizás pensar en besar las estrellas._

_Quisiste gritar tan fuerte que tu voz se oyera._

_Oh oh oh._

_Y demostrar tus sentimientos, con un corazón fuerte._

_Hey guys, Hey guys._

_Este es mi sueño._

_Hey gyus, Hey gyus, este es mi sueño._

_Nadie me lo puede quitar, nadie me lo negara y me detendrá_

_Gritare este es mi sueño con mi corazón…_

-Ah que cansada estoy-dijo la pequeña cantante.

-Vamos Yu-chan solo falta media hora y te puedes ir.

-Me niego estoy cansada de esto, solo quiero irme-dijo la chica poniéndose de pies.

-Bueno lo harás mientras tanto lista para el siguiente espectáculo-pregunto la manager de Yusuki.

-Está bien pero sal un poco tengo que cambiarme-dijo la chica al acostarse en su cama.

-Está bien 5 minutos y no más-Dijo la manager y salió.

-Pero ya no estaré aquí-Yusuki salto de la cama y salió por una de las ventanas y se fue a la ciudad para que nadie la reconociera se puso un sombrero y unos lentes y camino de repente un pequeño animal se le apareció tenia la forma de hurón pero era de color morado claro los ojos verdes en la frente llevaba un pequeño diamante de color rojo y al final de su cola tenía un pequeño anillo con símbolos escritos en el.

-Así que otra vez te escapaste-dijo el pequeño animal.

-Claro ya no lo soporto creí que sería divertido pero no lo es-Dijo Yusuki-Y tú a dónde estabas Ming.

-Bueno, veía a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que estaban aprendiendo algo de magia, deberías entrenar en tus poderes también-dijo Ming a Yusuki- Que tal si el sello se rompe.

-Tranquilo Ming-dijo la chica y abrazando a Ming-Todo estará bien después de todo el ya no está en este mundo no.

-Como quieras-dijo Ming- pero ya bájame no me gusta que me cargues.

-Vamos se supone que eres un pequeño hurón y debo cargarte-dijo la chica poniendo una gran sonrisa-Vamos Ming a comer en el centro debe haber panes de melón ahí.

Y asi los dos salieron rumbo a la ciudad, ya ahí los dos estaban disfrutando unos deliciosos panes de melón mientras las chicas que aparecían frente a ellos pedían tocar a Ming.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara después de todo eres un hurón recuerdas-dijo Yusuki al tratar de animar al pequeño Ming.

-Cállate y come chica tonta-Dijo el animalito comiendo más rápido.

Y como sabemos Yusuki Nightmare es una de las cantantes más jóvenes que…..

-Vaya en verdad te has convertido en una gran estrella en este país-dijo Ming al mirar a la pantalla de la lacrima.

-No me importa yo solo canto para que esa persona me pueda escuchar-dijo la chica al tomar de su bebida.

-pero eso debería ser en Fiore-Dijo Ming para el mismo.

En otras noticias la ciudad de Magnolia del reino de Fiore fue totalmente destruido después de que un gremio oscuro atacara al gremio de esta ciudad y también de atacar al consejo mágico, en verdad que la magia no resuelve nada…

-Que molestos vámonos Ming ya me harte de esos programas-pero cuando la chica se iba a retirar un comentario de los programadores la detuvo.

Si que Fairy Tail no se las vio bien después de haber ganado los juegos mágicos les fue de la patada no creen, pero gracias a Natsu Dragneel uno de los Dragones Slayer de este gremio pudieron llegar a la final aunque pobre reino después se les aparecieron los dragones sí que no tienen suerte o y que me dices de esa chica…..

-No puede ser-dijo Ming al incorporarse y sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y miro a Yusuki- Yusu….-pero la chica salió disparada y se acerco a uno de los televidentes que hablaban de este reportaje.

-Disculpe saben que acaba de decir este hombre de Fairy Tail-Dijo la chica muy desesperada.

-Que no lo sabes esos tipos son Fairy Tail el gremio numero uno de ese reino, creo que lo fue después de siete años-comento uno de los señores a lo que una chica agrego.

-O si yo también oí de ellos, dicen que ganaron los juegos después de que los más fuertes de su gremio regresaran de la isla sagrada de su gremio-comento la chica.

-Me podrían repetir los nombres de los que regresaron de esa supuesta isla-Suplico Yusuki a lo que la chica morena continuo.

-Pues me parece que es Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Luxus y a cierto y el Dragón de fuego se llama….

-Natsu Dragneel-Contesto Yusuki.

-Oh cierto ese chico el Dragón Slayer es muy fuerte no crees, mira aquí esta una foto del los tipos.

Yusuki al ver la imagen del chico se quedo en shock incluso se olvido del mundo o de los que estaban hablando con ella y solo salió corriendo a lo que Ming salió tras de ella, no lo podía creer la persona que busco por 9 años que había desaparecido, la persona que ella mas anhelaba buscar, la única persona que podía aliviar su fatigado corazón, había vuelto a aparecer, y siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo ya alejada de la ciudad cercas de un jardín enorme con una fuente en el centro se sentó y comenzó a llorar, Ming llego muy cansado y se acerco a la chica a lo que esta respondió.

-Es Natsu, Ming no murió esta vivo-dijo entre lagrimas.

-Lo sé pero dime ahora que harás-dijo el pequeño hurón lamiendo las lagrimas que caían sobre la cara blanca de la chica.

-Voy a ir por él, y hare lo que vine a ser en este mundo-poniendo una gran sonrisa la chica se paro y miro al cielo que estaba de un color anaranjado y solo dijo-Te encontré Natsu la única persona que puede cambiar este mundo y a mí.

-TE ENCONTRE NATSU, Y NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR-Soltando esas palabras se quedo viendo al cielo, Ming solo miro al cielo al igual que Yusuki y no dijo ni una sola palabra.


	2. Chapter 2 UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA

Yusuki llega a Magnolia y se une a Fairy Tail

sin embargo Makarov se da cuenta que la chica guarda un secreto sobre sus verdaderos poderes

Y aqui Yusuki tendra que confiar mas que nunca en el maestro para quizas poder cambiar el destino...

Esto esta que arde...

* * *

><p><strong><em>UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA.<em>**

Todos en el gremio estaban alegres pues habían terminado de repararlo al igual que la ciudad se iba recuperando poco a poco de la tragedia, los trabajos empezaron a llegar a lo que los magos salían y venían por la cantidad de misiones.

-Creo que hay que ir a una misión-comento un desesperado Natsu.

-Aye pero, los demás querrán-Pregunto el pequeño gato azul.

-Natsu, que pasa- pregunto Erza al llegar al reconstruido gremio.

-Nada me eh estado aburriendo- dijo el Dragón Slayer- Quiero ir a una misión pero Lucy no ha podido venir porque se enfermo.

-Porque no vas solo con Happy- comento Scarlet- Creo que sería bueno de vez en cuando que fueras sin Lucy.

-Waaa tienes razón, vamos Happy- y así salió corriendo el Dragón Slayer junto con el pequeño gato azul.

Mientras tanto la maga celestial se había recuperado rápidamente de su enfermedad gracias a Wendy y se dirigía rumbo al gremio.

-Que hermosa mañana, sí que me siento mejor, espero que Natsu quiera salir a una misión, si que necesito dinero para pagar la renta- dijo mientras caminaba por la ciudad y como siempre las personas la saludaban, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de dulces.

-Espero que a Happy le gusten, disculpe me da estos dulces- dijo la maga celestial al vendedor y después de comprarlos siguió su camino pero no antes de dirigirse por el camino correcto un pequeño animalito llamo su atención.

-Que es eso- se pregunto la maga celestial al ver al animal tratando de arrancar una manzana del árbol pero cuando este la vio salió disparado.

-Espera- grito la maga celestial se olvido de ir al gremio y empezó a correr tras el pequeño animalito- Espera, a donde vas.

Lucy lo persiguió pasando por la única parte de la ciudad donde no había sido destruida estaba desolada esa parte paso por varios callejones tratando de alcanzar al animal hasta que lo pudo alcanzar cuando este entro en uno de los prados de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la fuente donde el animal despareció.

-Natsu a donde vamos-Grito Happy.

-Vamos Happy acabo de oler algo extraño- dijo el Dragón Slayer al entrar al prado y se dirigió a la fuente del centro- Es por aquí rápido Happy.

-Ahí debe estar- pero lo que encontró no fue a lo que creía que podía ser un animal extraño si no vio a una chica sentada en una parte de la fuente, que hacía una chica ahí, pelo azul cielo y piel blanca, por un momento sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al ver a aquella chica que era sensación que sentía, ese raro sentimiento familiar- quien es.

Pero como si le hubieran leído la mente la chica levanto la mirada y lo que pudo ver Lucy es que en los ojos rojos de la chica ya había unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero cuando la chica lo miro rápidamente se puso de pie y se quedo contemplando al Dragón Slayer con una gran sonrisa pronuncio su nombre.

-Natsu-Dijo la chica- por fin te pude encontrar-y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el Dragón Slayer.

-Quien rayos eres- pregunto el Dragón Slayer pero cuando la chica estaba a poco metros de él alguien llego.

-Dios donde se metió- se pregunto la maga celestial pero entonces vio a Natsu- Natsu que haces aq….

Pero en eso se quedo viendo a la chica que estaba enfrente de Natsu que bonita chica parece una muñeca de porcelana" pensó Lucy pero pudo notar que esa chica miraba de una manera tierna a Natsu lo que provoco un sentimiento raro en el corazón de la rubia pero lo ignoro a lo que solo pudo preguntar

-Quien eres- dijo Lucy.

Pero como si hubiera reaccionado Yusuki se limpio las lagrimas y se dio cuenta que no era el momento de decir aun la verdad.

-Hola perdón por haberlos asustado, Pero perdió a mi hurón lo eh estado buscando alguno de ustedes lo vio- comento la chica.

-SI yo… -pero Lucy fue interrumpida por el dragón Slayer.

-Quien eres tú, nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo Dragneel.

-Eso es muy descortés, un caballero debe decir primero su nombre- comento la chica- Pero bueno, mi nombre es Yusuki Nightmare mucho gusto.

-Hola yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Lucy- Y el es- pero fue interrumpida por Yusuki.

-Si lo sé los conozco salieron en una revista a sí que se todos los nombres de su gremio.

Natsu y Lucy se vieron extrañados pero no hicieron más preguntas pues Happy ya había llegado y se olvidaron de preguntar más.

-Natsu porque me dejaste atrás- dijo el gato azul- Oh Lucy así que ya estás bien, quien es esa- pregunto Happy refiriéndose a Yusuki.

-AH que lindo gato- y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Happy y lo abrazo- que lindo en serio que sí.

-WA me estas apretando muy fuerte- dijo Happy tratando de liberarse.

-Oye suelta a Happy- grito Natsu pero cuando iba a quitarle a Happy un pequeño hurón apareció y golpeo en la cabeza a Natsu- que carajos.

-Natsu compórtate, oh Hey tu eres el que estaba siguiendo- dijo Lucy viendo al pequeño hurón.

-Oh él es Ming, es mi hurón- dijo Yusuki al liberar a Happy de su abrazo- Lo estaba buscando- y tomo a Ming en sus brazos- hemos venido a esta ciudad a unirnos a Fairy Tail, a su gremio.

-EN SERIO- Grito Lucy llena de alegría- Que genial serán la nueva de echo serias la única que se une después de 7 años- dijo Lucy acercándose más a la chica- Y cuántos años tienes.

-16 años pero dentro de unos meses cumplo los 17 años- dijo la chica y haciendo una reverencia dijo- Espero que nos llevemos bien Lucy y Natsu.

-Bien entonces vamos al gremio, te llevare con el maestro para que puedas ingresar- dijo la rubia- Oye me dejarías tocar a tu hurón- pregunto muy apenada a lo que Yusuki le contesto que sí.

Y asi los cinco llegaron al gremio pero Natsu no dijo nada en todo el camino a lo que Lucy lo vio raro pues él era de los que hablaba mucho y más si un nuevo integrante iba a entrar en Fairy Tail, cuando llegaron al gremio todos los recibieron y Yusuki se presento con todos.

-Hola mi nombre es Yusuki Nightmare espero que nos llevemos bien, y espero que me acepten en su gremio, a y este es Ming es un hurón-Dijo la chica un poco tímida y mostrando a Ming a lo que todos le contestaron con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya hay una nueva integrante- llego Mirajane junto al maestro.

-Hola Mira-san y maestro Makarov, mi nombre es Yusuki Nightmare espero que me dejen unirme a Fairy Tail y Ming también quiere-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya si que es muy educada y linda no cree maestro- dijo mira tomando a la chica de la cara lo que provoco que Yusuki se sonrojara y Ming solo se quedo observando.

-Y dime porque quieres unirte a nuestro gremio- Pregunto Makarov a lo que Mira soltó a la chica- que motivos tienes para entrar.

Con una gran sonrisa y sin balbucear dijo Yusuki- Siempre eh querido estar en Fairy Tail porque puedo ver que todos aquí son personas de buen corazón, pero lo que más me llevo a querer unirme es porque sé que con ustedes puedo encontrar a una persona que eh querido incluso antes de nacer,… eh estado buscando a esa persona por mucho tiempo pero sé que si me uno a este grandioso gremio puedo estar más cercas de esa persona hasta que pueda por fin enfrentarla-.

Todos se quedaron callados pero Natsu estaba muy sorprendido era como si esas palabras fueran para él incluso esa chica era muy extraña o solo era su imaginación.

-Veo determinación y fuerza en esos ojos- dijo el maestro y con una sonrisa dijo- Esta bien te unirás a Fairy Tail, pero primero deberás enfrentarte con uno de nuestros miembros- se quedo en silencio y continuo- está bien aceptas el reto.

-Claro le demostrare que soy digna de estar en su gremio- dijo Yusuki al mirar al maestro.

-Yo seré su oponente- contesto Natsu a lo que todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos- Veamos que tan fuerte eres.

-Natsu que estas- se apresuro a decir Lucy.

-Bien peleare contra ti Natsu Dragneel, quiero ver el poder de un Dragón Slayer- dijo Yusuki al mirarlo con una sonrisa de triunfo y Natsu le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Bien mocosos vamos a fuera del gremio- Ordeno Makarov.

Todos a fuera estaban emocionados incluso personas que pasaban por enfrente del gremio se acercaron curiosos al ver a Salamader pelear contra la chica que parecía una muñeca.

-No llores si pierdes- dijo Natsu mostrando una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Natsu no llores- dijo igual Yusuki.

-Bien empiecen- ordeno Makarov.

El primero en atacar fue Natsu lanzando un rugido de dragón a lo que Yusuki esquivo muy rápidamente después ella con una gran velocidad se pudo acercar a Natsu y darle una patada cuando este estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque, después Natsu empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ella los dos eran muy rápidos, no se podía ver con claridad quien daba el golpe.

-Vaya a sí que es buena en la batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Makarov a Mirajane.

-Pero qué tipo de magia tendrá- dijo Mira con seriedad y curiosidad.

Los dos chicos siguieron así hasta que Natsu retrocedió igual que Yusuki los dos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Sí que eres buena- dijo Dragneel al limpiarse la barbilla- pero ahora atacare con magia.

Y así Natsu lanzo una garra de dragón de fuego, pero Yusuki lo esquivo después lanzo el mismo ataque pero la chica solo esquivaba entonces Natsu se desespero y grito.

-Pelea en serio.-

Y lanzo un rugido del dragón de las llamas eléctricas pero la chica no pudo escapar rápido y en ese momento sus labios se movieron y un poco de niebla pudo observar Makarov que salía de la boca de la chica. Pero reacciono y sus labios se quedaron quietos y el ataque la golpeo.

-Natsu acaso quieres matarla-Grito Gray al ver que la chica no pudo esquivarlo.

-Así que ya se termino-Dijo Mirajane a lo que el maestro contesto.

-No mira bien.-

Mira se quedo viendo al ataque lanzado por Natsu y después el ataque de Natsu con una gran velocidad regreso hacia el golpeándolo de manera directa lo que hizo que se desmayara.

-Natsu- gritaron Lucy y Happy al ver al Dragón Slayer tirado en el piso.

-Que carajos- dijo Gajeel al ver que Salamader tirado en el piso.

Todos se quedaron viendo Natsu había sido derrotado con su propio ataque, nadie lo podía creer entonces cuando se disipo lo que parecía niebla estaba Yusuki de pie con pequeños raspones al parecer el ataque si la había tocado pero alcanzo a regresarlo Makarov se vio sorprendido esa chica no era lo que parecía, después pudo percatarse que alguien más miraba a la chica ya que no era el único que estuvo observando solo los movimientos de Yusuki pues su pequeña mascota Ming miraba a la chica muy atentamente .

-Bien se acabo la ganadora es Yusuki Nightmare- Grito Makarov y continuo- Saluden a la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail.

Se oyó un gran grito y los demás se acercaron a la chica y la bombardearon con preguntas, mientras Lucy corrió junto a Wendy y Happy a sanar al Dragón Slayer.

-Dime Natsu estas bien- pregunto Lucy pero estaba inconsciente- Natsu.

-No te preocupes Lucy-san estará bien- dijo la pequeña Dragón Slayer.

Yusuki solo miraba de lejos a Natsu entonces oyó una voz y reacciono.

-Dime chica que tipo de magia fue esa- pregunto Makarov.

-Bueno es magia de gravedad, puedo hacer muchas cosas con ella- dijo la chica apenada. -Pero espero que el este bien.-

-Estará bien a recibiendo peores golpes- dijo Fullbuster al ver a la chica.

-Bien pues bienvenida a Fairy Tail Yusuki- dijo Mira poniendo la marca del gremio en el brazo derecho de la chica.

Todos hicieron una gran fiesta ya que tenían a una nueva chica en su gremio todos bailaron y comieron pero Natsu estaba de malas pues había perdido.

-Y dime Yu-chan a que te dedicabas en tu anterior ciudad- pregunto Lissana.

-Pues, era cantante- contesto Yusuki a lo cual Ming la volteo a ver rápido.

-No es que sea una cantante famosa ni nada de eso solo, cantaba cuando me contrataban…. No bueno eso no es.-

-En serio entonces cántanos algo- dijo Levy empujando a la chica al escenario- atención todos ella nos va a cantar.

-Espera yo no…. –pero era demasiado tarde todos estaban ya viéndola incluso Natsu.

-Vamos Yusuki o acaso es mentira- grito Gray.

-Está bien solo una- dijo Yusuki agarrando el micrófono- bueno se llama Este es mi sueño y pues se la dedico a la persona que estoy buscando y lograre atrapar-.

Se oyó un gran grito y empezó la música.

_Hey Guys, Hey guys, Hey guys_

_¿Alguna vez viste un hermoso cuento de hadas?_

_Debiste quizás pensar en besar las estrellas._

_Quisiste gritar tan fuerte que tu voz se oyera._

_Oh oh oh._

_Y demostrar tus sentimientos, con un corazón fuerte._

_Hey guys, Hey guys._

_Este es mi sueño._

_Hey gyus, Hey gyus, este es mi sueño._

_Nadie me lo puede quitar, nadie me lo negara y me detendrá_

_Gritare este es mi sueño con mi corazón_

_Espera un segundo esto es en verdad lo desee..._

_Podría incluso salir al mundo y descubrirlo_

_Pero no tuve que cruzar un océano para averiguarlo, no, no, no_

_No tuve que correr porque al final te alcance y lo descubrí_

Cuando la chica cantó esta parte Natsu se percato que se le quedo viendo unos segundos hasta que su mirada la volteo rápidamente, Dragneel se volteo agacho la cabeza a lo que Lucy se dio cuenta pero no pregunto el motivo.

_Hey guys, Hey guys, Este es mi sueño_

_Hey guys, Hey guys, Este es mi sueño_

_De esto se deben tratar los sueños, habré tus ojos, y descubre tu propio sueño_

_This is my dream._

_Gritare al cielo, este es mi sueño, mi sueño_

_Cuando te vi reír dije oh oh oh_

_Y supe que tú eras mi sueño, mi vida es junto a ti_

_Hey guys, Hey guys, Este es mi sueño_

_Hey guys, Hey guys, este es mi sueño_

_No lo dejare ir, me aferrare fuertemente_

_Pues al fin alcance a mi sueño_

_Tengo a alguien que amo, y un lugar al que volver_

_Este es mi sueño, este es mi sueño_

_Hey guys, Hey guys, Hey guys._

_El es mi sueño._

Cuando Yusuki termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron, pero de repente Gajeel la quito del escenario empezó a cantar a lo que todos lo abuchearon y otra vez empezaron a pelear, después de que todos estaban ya dormidos Yusuki se despertó y pudo observar que Ming no estaba y salió a buscarlo pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio al maestro con el pequeño hurón acariciándolo.

-Maestro pensé que dormía- dijo la chica- Ming había desaparecido y me preocupe.

-Sabes que cuando te unes aun gremio hay confianza no- dijo de repente Makarov.

Yusuki solo se quedo muy sorprendida y como si hubiera escuchado su miedo Ming se despertó y miro a la chica y esta comprendió que Makarov era una persona de confianza a sí que le dijo.

-Maestro la verdad es que tengo que decirle algo, pero solo a usted porque necesito que me ayude, si no puede que yo muera- dijo Yusuki tratando de no llorar.

Makarov solo vio a la chica- Vamos a mi oficina ahí me podrás contar todo nadie nos oirá ahí-.

Los tres se fueron a la oficina de Makarov y estando ahí.

-Bien que quieres decirme pequeña.-

-Bueno pues…- Yusuki no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Bueno solo te preguntare- dijo el maestro a lo que la chica asintió- En ese momento cuando no pudiste esquivar al ataque de Natsu no ibas a repeler el ataque con gravedad o me equivoco

Yusuki miro rápidamente al maestro- Eso es….

-Lo ibas a ser con un rugido de dragón, el mismo ataque que hace un dragón Slayer, pero lo que salió un poco de tu boca fue niebla- dijo Makarov y solo vio que la chica bajo la cabeza.

-Esos ataques lo sé muy bien pues los eh visto durante mucho tiempo y los únicos que pueden hacer eso son los Dragones Slayer pero eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, si en verdad fueras un dragón Slayer porque Natsu, Gajeel o Wendy no pudieron olfatear tu olor.-

-Bueno eso es porque-dijo Yusuki pero no miraba al maestro.

-Yusuki quien eres, porque te ocultas es verdad lo que dije y tu eres en Dragón Slayer.-

Yusuki no dijo nada y cuando el maestro iba a decir algo mas alguien lo interrumpió.

-Así es Makarov ella es también un Dragón Slayer- dijo Ming y Yusuki y el maestro lo voltearon a ver.

-¡QUE PUEDES HABLAR!- grito el maestro.

-Si eso no es el caso Yusuki es un Dragón Slayer al igual que los otros tres ella, fue entrenada por el Dragón de la niebla Nebel ella es el Dragón Slayer de la niebla y entrenada para poder controlar el enorme poder que ya hace dentro de ella.

Sorprendido Makarov se dirigió a Yusuki y le pregunto.

-Yusuki me podrías contar toda la historia y también el porqué si eres un Dragón Slayer los otros no pudieron olerte, te prometo que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de mi boca.-

-Está bien maestro le diré la verdad, lo que se refiere a mi nacimiento, el gran poder que está dentro de mí y lo que me une con Natsu Dragneel.-

Para cuando Yusuki termino, el maestro se sentó y dijo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo aterrado por la historia- entonces eso es lo que se puede hacer y lo que te une a Natsu.

-Si asi es, por eso hice este viaje solo para encontrarme con esa persona esa es la única razón por la que nací y poder cumplir con nuestro horrible destino.


	3. Chapter 3 LOS TRES MESES

Yusuki le confeso la verdad a Makarov sobre su destino pero ¿Cual es ese destino que une a Yusuki y a Natsu?

¿Que tiene que ver Zeref en esto?

Y un nuevo enemigo se dirige a Fairy Tail.

Que es lo que oculta esta chica, que podria causar un alboroto en el mundo de la magía

... Y una Lucy celosa sale a la Luz w

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOS TRES MESES.<em>**

Makarov no lo podía creer lo que le había contado la chica, como unos jóvenes podían tener semejante destino.

-Como lo detenemos- dijo el maestro- Debe de haber una forma para que tú y Natsu no pasen por ese destino.

-No la hay como le dije, es mi destino y el de Natsu que nuestras almas se encontraran y enfrentar nuestra misión- dijo la chica mirando al piso.

-Vete a descansar nos pasamos toda la noche hablando, te prometo que encontrare una manera de detenerlo- comento el maestro.

-Lo siento maestro por haberlo metido en esto, Ming vamos- dijo Yusuki muy decaída.

-Adelántate quiero hablar más con Makarov- respondió Ming Yusuki se despidió y salió de la oficina.

-No me lo puedo imaginar, primero salimos de la pelea de Tártaros y a hora esto- Dijo Makarov muy triste.

-Es su destino pero al igual que tu, lo quiero detener- empezó a hablar Ming- Ella recordó todo esto a la edad de 9 años y a mí me encontró medio año después, si el sello se rompe no solo pondría a Fairy Tail en peligro si no a todo el país, ella puede abrir el sello pero este no resistirá por mucho tiempo y podría romperse , por eso no utiliza mucho el poder de Dragón Slayer, , Makarov necesito que alguien la ayude a controlar su enorme poder, y quizás en el último recurso poder desactivar el sello para traspasar su poder a esa persona.

-Pero eso significaría que ella- se volteo rápidamente Makarov- Y Natsu.

-Lo sé pero no veo otra salida- Ming continuo- Quiero que ella viva felizmente al igual que Natsu los dos se lo merecen, por eso- Ming se paro en la mesa y se inclino- Por favor préstame la fuerza de tu gremio y mas la tuya para salvarla a ella y a Natsu.

-Levanta tu cara- dijo Makarov alzando a Ming- Por supuesto que buscare la forma ellos son ahora mis hijos, son parte de Fairy Tail así que los protegeré, y ya se a quien le pediré que ayude a controlar los poderes de Yusuki- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
>Mingo dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas y solo dijo- Gracias.<p>

Yusuki se dirigía al pequeño departamento que había rentado, pensaba de si en verdad podría cambiar su destino y la de Natsu, esa persona importante para ella, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos pues el Dragón Slayer estaba delante de ella exigiendo revancha.

-Oye me debes una pelea- dijo Natsu molesto- No dejare pasar por alto esto, solo tuviste suerte pero esta vez te derrotare.

-Ah, vamos Natsu ya basta seguirás con eso- respondió Yusuki.

-Claro eres una persona fuerte, eso me gusta por eso ahora tu eres una de mis rivales vamos ponte en posición- grito Natsu ya estaba dispuesto para pelear.

-Natsu podemos ir a comer algo y después la retas- dijo Happy.

-Vez Happy tiene hambre y yo prisa así que vayan a comer después dire si quiero pelear- dijo la chica pero se detuvo y se acerco a Natsu-

-Me simpatizas mucho- dijo Yusuki sonriendo- Quiero saber más de ti, quiero ser una amiga para ti por eso- estiro su mano- Volvamos a empezar, Hola soy Yusuki y quiero ser tu amiga Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu se quedo sin palabras, algo hizo que toda la emoción por pelear se fuera, la sonrisa de la chica hizo que algo de nuevo se moviera en su pecho, le agradaba la sonrisa de la chica era linda eh inocente, y recordó que había igual otra sonrisa que le agradaba mucho la de Lucy, pero esa sonrisa la de Yusuki producía una emoción diferente a la que sentía cuando Lucy le sonreía.

Estiro la mano y sostuvo la de la chica y agrego- Que dices eres miembro de Fairy Tail por supuesto que seremos amigos, empecemos de nuevo, pero eso no quita que este ansioso de pelear contigo- termino agregando Natsu.

-Ok Natsu- y en un rápido movimiento Yusuki lo abrazo Natsu solo se quedo inmóvil- En verdad esto me hace feliz.

-Que…que están haciendo- pregunto Lucy quien los estaba mirando- Que hacen en medio de la calle- grito la maga un poco enojada.

-Ah Lucy ellos están haciendo las paces- contesto muy feliz Happy-.

-Las paces- dijo Lucy aun molesta-.

-Ah Lucy- Yusuki soltó rápido a Natsu y se dirigió a ella- Sabes Natsu me dijo que podemos ser amigos por eso lo abrace me hizo feliz.

-En serio- de repente Lucy sintió ganas de gritar.

-Sí pero ya me voy los dejos solos, tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas- Yusuki se despidió de Natsu y Lucy y abrazo a Happy y se marcho con una gran sonrisa y dijo en su mente "Poco a poco me acercare mas a ti Natsu."

-De dónde vienes Lucy- pregunto Natsu acercándose a la rubia- Pensé que seguías durmiendo.

-Y que acaso tú eres el único que tiene permitido caminar por la ciudad- Dijo Lucy aun molesta.

-Vamos cálmate porque estas enojada- Agrego Natsu.

-Quien está enojada- grito Lucy.

-Tú quien más- continúo el Dragón Slayer- Bueno que tal si vienes conmigo y Happy a desayunar morimos de hambre.

-Si Lucy ven con nosotros-contesto el pequeño gato azul, Lucy se puso feliz pero recordó la escena del abrazo de esos dos y solo dijo molesta.

-No quiero, porque no invitas a Yusuki a ella le encantar- dijo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Oye Lucy, que te pasa, demonios que pasa el día de hoy- dijo Natsu con cara de duda.

-Quizás olvido su comida en otro lado- dijo Happy comiendo ya un pescado.

Natsu se fue con Happy a comer, mientras una furiosa Lucy caminaba rumbo a su casa preguntándose.

-"Porque estoy tan molesta, vamos es una nueva integrante una amiga, porque me molesto tanto no es que Natsu sea algo mío verdad, bueno es decir nadie antes estaba tan cercas de él, porque me siento así solo con esa chica con Lissana jamás sentí este sentimiento de rivalidad"- termino de pensar y grito-

- RIVALIDAD soné como Juvia ella no es mi rival y porque debería serlo qué demonios me pasa- y empezó a correr.

-Chica tonta eso se le llaman celos- dijo Charle quien había visto toda la escena y con cara de risa dijo- Creo que las cosas se pondrán interesante veamos qué pasa.

(Lucy Narrando)

Pero nunca imagine que lo que unía a Yusuki y a Natsu era algo más grande incluso mis sentimientos no podían competir con ella, lo que ellos dos ocultaban en verdad su cruel destino estaba ya escrito, pero me pregunte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos cambiado el verdadero destino? Quizás Natsu y Yusuki estarían aun con nosotros, y yo tendría a todas las personas que amo conmigo.

Ming y Makarov esperaban a que las personas a quienes involucrarían en esta misión llegaran la primera que llego fue Mirajane, después Freed y por ultimo Gildartz que cavaba de llegar de una misión.

-Hola a todos, los traje a quien porque necesito su ayuda- dijo Makarov sin rodeos.

-Maestro que pasa, díganos ocurrió algo- pregunto Mira.

-Di nos porque solo a nosotros- dijo Freed.  
>Gildartz se quedo viendo al maestro y solo espero respuesta a lo que este respondió.<p>

-Necesito que los tres salgan a una misión por tres meses ni más ni menos- continuo Makarov- ahora proseguiré a contarles la razón por la que los enviare a los tres a esta misión y es su deber de que no falle ya que esto significara la destrucción quizás de todo el país- termino de decir Makarov.

-Eso se oyó interesante, bien Makarov dinos de que se trata- contesto Gildartz a lo que un pequeño animalito contesto.

-Se trata de Yusuki y Natsu deben prestarnos su poder para detener sus destinos- termino de decir Mingo a lo que Gildartz grito.

-Un hurón que habla y quien es Yusuki-.

-Vaya a así que puedes hablar- dijo sorprendida Mirajane.

-Porque eso ya no me sorprende- dijo Freed.  
>Así prosiguió el maestro a contarles toda la historia sobre la chica nueva y el destino que unía a Natsu con ella y la posible destrucción del país, al terminar los tres magos se quedaron impactados no podían creer que esos chicos podrían cambiar la historia tan drásticamente.<p>

-Así que eso pasara eh- dijo Mira recargándose en la mesa.

-Vaya una chica de 16 años puede causar tanto daño eh- dijo Freed.

-Pero dime maestro, porque nosotros solo nosotros nos dices esto- pregunto muy serio Gildartz.

-Bueno eso es porque, Gildartz tu y Mira tienen un enorme poder que pudieron controlar con entrenamiento, necesito que los dos la entrenen a su manera quizás ella pueda aprender a través de ustedes lo que es controlar ese enorme poder, y Freed quizás y puedas crear algunas runas para que ella pueda sellar sus poderes, por eso ustedes y yo somos los únicos que sabemos este gran secreto a parte de Ming nadie más debe enterarse puedo que incluso ya esté empezando la cuenta regresiva, por eso- continuo Makarov señalando a los magos y ordenado- esta misma noche veremos su poder y partirán también.  
>Así los tres magos aceptaron la peligrosa misión y se retiraron para reunirse y marcharse.<p>

Makarov había enviado a Mirajane por Yusuki la cual fue sacada de la ciudad a un terreno abandonado, ahí ya las esperaban los dos magos el maestro y Ming.  
>-Hola Yusuki buenas noches- dijo el maestro.<br>-Hola, pero porque me han traído aquí- pregunto la chica llevándose las manos al pecho y miro a Gildartz y rápidamente se inclino y se presento a lo que Gildartz igual saludo.

-Así que tu eres Yusuki vaya si que eres muy joven- dijo el mago mirando a Yusuki.

-Yusuki la razón por la que te hemos traído aquí es porque quitaras el sello y mostraras el poder a estos magos- dijo Ming.

-Que dices Ming no puedo hacer eso sabes que pasara si yo-.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Gildartz- Sabemos de que es capaz tu poder por eso nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Yusuki no quieres que Natsu sufra al igual que tú no es cierto- dijo Mira al acercarse a la chica que empezó a llorar y asintió a la pregunta de Mira- Entonces permítenos ayudar quizás no sea mucho pero, que tal si cambiamos el destino ya lo hicimos una vez y podremos a serlo pero necesito que confíes en nosotros vale.

Mirajane abrazo a la chica y Yusuki comprendió que a esto se refería el maestro su enorme poder quizás si ella podría controlarlo Natsu no tendría que sufrir al igual que ella podría seguir con su vida normal, y ella sería la única que cargaría con ese enorme poder.  
>-Gracias, maestro hare lo que me piden por favor ayúdenme- dijo mirando a las cuatro personas que estaban a su alrededor y prosiguió a quitar el sello.<br>-Solo si se sale de control Ming por favor sabes que hacer- dijo la maga y comenzó el rompimiento del sello.

Cuando la chica se mordió el dedo provocando que la sangre fluyera empezó a recitar unas palabras "Licht und Dunkelheit im Container versteckt Jetzt werden sie durch diese freigegeben posedora von Ihnen werden  
>Open Dichtung"<p>

Una enorme luz rodeada por oscuridad salió de el cuerpo de la chica todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era destruido Mira tuvo que retroceder mas para que la magia no la lastimara Ming solo veía la magnitud de la magia solo hubo una vez que por descuido el sello se rompió pero esta vez no causaría muertes.

Makarov y Gildartz estaban muy sorprendidos no solo por la magnitud de la magia si no porque esta tenia Luz y Oscuridad combinadas así que esta era la magia sellada en la chica por esa persona.

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería del gremio Mira estaba a su dormida, se sentó en la cama y contemplo al maestro Ming y Gildartz en un rincón y supuso que su poder pudo ser sellado a tiempo.

-Oye en verdad tu pequeño cuerpo tiene semejante poder- pregunto Gildartz.

-Así es, cuando no pude controlarlo hice desaparecer un pueblo- dijo la chica- pero que paso no destruí nada verdad.-

-No te preocupes solo fue una parte del bosque nadie salió herido, Ming pudo cerrar el sello a tiempo- dijo Makarov y continuo- Yusuki esta noche te irás con ellos a entrenar no regresaran por tres mese entendido- ordeno Makarov y Yusuki salto rápido de la cama pero la falta de energía hizo que cayera de rodillas.

-No estás de acuerdo- continuo Gildartz- Acaso no ves que si no lo controlas puedes herir a alguien, incluso a Natsu, si en verdad no quieres que el cargue con eso, entonces tú debes hacerte más fuerte y controlarlo por completo, créeme la segunda opción para que nadie muera no creo que Natsu quiera hacerlo- termino de hablar Gildartz.

Yusuki permaneció callada y después miro a los magos y a Mira que había despertado y dijo.

- A qué hora nos vamos- dijo la chica con determinación.

-Bien así que está decidido, en media hora los cuatro deberán reunirse en el gremio listos con sus cosas y lo que necesiten para esta misión ahora vayan a arreglarse- ordeno Makarov.

Todos salieron de la habitación Gildartz ayudo a Yusuki y la llevo hasta la salida de la enfermería donde esta pudo ya caminar, todos se dirigieron a ir por sus cosas, Mira aviso a Elfman y Lissana que saldría a una misión, Freed no dijo nada, y Gildartz no pudo ver a Cana para despedirse de nuevo, mientras Yusuki estaba ordenando sus cosas junto a Ming cuando por fin termino al propietario le dio la rente de tres meses y salió rumbo al gremio pero se desvió del camino.

-El gremio es por allá- dijo Ming corriendo con la chica.

-Sí pero debo despedirme de una persona- sonrió Yusuki y siguió corriendo.

No le costó trabajo seguir el olor de Natsu y ubicar su casa las luces seguían prendidas, que hacían despiertos a las 3 de la mañana pero prosiguió y toco la puerta, un gatito azul salió y se sorprendió de ver a la chica ella saludo y le hablo a Natsu el salió corriendo.

-Que pasa a caso quieres seguir con nuestra revancha- dijo Natsu riendo.

-No Natsu no es eso, solo vengo a despedirme- dijo Yusuki a lo que Natsu perdió su sonrisa y se puso serio.

-Qué pues a dónde vas- dijo Happy un poco triste.

-Voy a una misión de 3 meses es por orden del maestro- dijo riendo entonces el Dragón Slayer comenzó a reír- porque te ríes Natsu.

-Es que lo dijiste como si te fueras para siempre, pero bueno a sí que son tres meses- dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Sí y quería que tu solo lo supieras, porque somos amigos no y esta es mi primera misión- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa Natsu solo rio.

-Bien entonces que te vaya bien cuídate y más de los pervertidos, y no te duermas tarde- dijo Natsu.  
>-Y come mucho pescado- Dijo el gatito azul.<p>

-Si esta bien les traeré recuerdos bueno me voy los veré en tres meses- Yusuki abrazo a Happy pero este no opuso resistencia y la abrazo también Ming solo miraba a la chica.

-Natsu puedo darte un abrazo- dijo apenada la chica al soltar a Happy Natsu asintió con la cabeza y dejo que lo abrazara pero esta vez el también la abrazo y pudo sentir su olor era un olor agradable como cuando Igneel estaba con él un olor a familia a casa, entonces la chica prosiguió con su camino Happy y Natsu vieron a su amiga desvanecerse entre las calles de la ciudad -BUENA SUERTE- gritaron los dos.

Cuando esta llego a la zona de reunión todos ya la esperaban y prosiguieron su camino, Makarov solo les deseo suerte a lo que los cuatro asintieron, y así los 4 magos se alejaron de la ciudad de Magnolia para cumplir con su misión.

En una de las montañas más alejadas de la capital de Fiore un gremio oscuro llamado Dark Ubel que seguía a Tártaros estaban pensando en cómo poder atrapar a Zeref.

-Demonios nunca pensé que Trataros fuera destruido por esos imbéciles- dijo Dark el jefe del gremio mirando una lacrima donde había grabado la pelea contra Fairy Tail.

-Buenoss no debiamossss confiarnos en esos tontoss- dijo una de los integrantes llamado Slange.

-Bueno Yeina piensa en que debemos continuar, buscando a los que menciona el diario de Zeref- dijo la chica pálida del gremio.

De repente un pequeño demonio llego y fue directo con el jefe diciéndole algo en la oreja este abrió muy grandes los ojos y dijo.

-Muéstrame las imágenes- ordeno Dark y el demonio se convirtió en una nube oscura mostrando a una chica de cabello azul expulsando una enorme cantidad de poder oscuro y de luz , los otros que estaban presentes se incorporaron y rieron.

-Así que la suerte está de nuestro lado la hemos encontrado- dijo Yeina- La chica que menciona el diario de Zeref.

-Esos estúpidos de Tártaros no la pudieron hallar, pero nosotros sabiamos por el diario como hallarla, como se llama dime mi linda mascota- Ordeno Dark al demonio convertido en la nube.

-Yusuki ssss Nightmare- dijo Slange.

-Nightmare significa "pesadilla"- comento Dark.  
>-Yeina recuerda que uno de los nombre de la portadora seria "Pesadilla", Yeina cree que Zeref nos dio una señal- termino de decir.<p>

-Rapido vamos por ella- ordeno Dark pero lo interrumpió Ose.

-Pero esta con dos de los más fuertes de ese tonto gremio no- comento- creo que sería difícil, opino que esperemos a que la dejen sola y así la capturaremos.

-Yeina está de acuerdo enfrentarse con Gildartz Clive seria tardado y la otra chica escuche que posee los poderes de Satán seria más divertido quitársela cuando nadie la vigile- rio y continuo- los humillaríamos, cuidándola ahorita y después que se descuiden se la quitamos en sus narices.

-Está bien después de todo encontrar a Zeref es nuestra principal tarea, pero la hemos descubierto mandare a mi mascota a que la vigile, entonces ya tenemos a la principal nos falta el otro portador quien recibirá el poder- dijo Dark al ver a la chica desmayándose.

-Mitsuki, Pesadilla, Nieve (Yuki) es lo que definía a uno de los portadores, Feuer, Nikko (luz de día) Nozomi (esperanza) y Sommer seria es lo que define al siguiente portador, deberíamos investigar más estas palabras para hallar al otro sujeto sin él la extracción del poder no podrá completarse y Zeref no lo podremos controlar.

-No se preocupe mi señor la chica ya está en nuestras manos, solo es cuestión de tiempo de encontrar al otro sujeto y así proseguir con la ceremonia, el mundo caerá a nuestros pies, jaja la oscuridad reinara por siempre, Fairy Tail no sabe lo que le espera por haberse metido en nuestro camino, les arrebataremos a Nightmare de sus manos.

-Empieza el comienzo del fin- dijo Dark mandado a su demonio a vigilar a la chica que se encontraba con los tres magos.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció estos tres capítulos si les gusto espero sus reviews...<p>

Que pasa Yusuki se va aun entrenamiento especial con Gildartz, Mira, y Freed

Pero ahora un nuevo enemigo se acerca, y la verdad se oculta tras el rostro menancolico de una chica de la niebla, que anuncia a Natsu con vigor en su corazon...

Que verdad se oculta tras el interes de Dark Ubel por estos dos dragones Slayers...

Siguientes capitulo:

UNA CITA LLENA DE CELOS.

No se la pierdan... :3

Esta cita hara que Lucy reviente de celos...


	4. Chapter 4 UNA CITA LLENA DE CELOS

Hi Hi aquí el otro capítulo bueno en realidas serán todas las que eh hecho hasta ahora espero y les guste y bueno empecemos :3 Aye...

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNA CITA LLENA DE CELOS.<strong>_

POv Lucy

Si hubiera sabido desde un principio el terrible peligro que le aguardaba a Natsu ¿Le hubiera podida salvar? O quizás arrebatarle su terrible destino así como él consiguió un nuevo destino para todos nosotros, esa pregunta siempre me la eh hecho y saben, jamás la eh podido responder, Yusuki se había ido 3 meses con Gildartz Mira-san y Freed cuando regreso todos nos sorprendimos ya que habían ido a entrenar ya habían pasado dos semanas de que habían vuelto, pero si después de que ellos regresaron hubieras sido más atentos quizás hubiéramos evitado la pelea.

Fin del pov.

-Yusuki peleemos de nuevo- Grito Natsu subiéndose a una de las mesas del gremio.

-Que pesado eres, el resultado será el mismo- dijo Lucy tomando un poco de agua.

-Ella siempre te manda a volar mejor ríndete Natsu- dijo Lucy poniendo una enorme sonrisa.

-No será así, puede que hayas entrenado con esos tres, pero esta vez yo entrene más vamos pelea conmigo de nuevo- dijo Natsu expulsando fuego.

-Bueno, Natsu que esperabas Yusuki se volvió más fuerte por el entrenamiento- dijo Mira que servía unas cervezas.

-Vamos Yusuki- dijo Natsu al ignorar a Mira.

-Está bien- dijo Yusuki- hagamoslo pero será lo mismo.

-Espera no es divertido así- dijo una borracha Cana- Porque no ponen un castigo al perdedor.- dijo la morena.

-Un castigo- dijeron Yusuki y Natsu.

-Claro el que pierda hara lo que el otro le ordene- dijo Cana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espera Cana eso significa…- dijo Lucy muy exaltada.

-Bien eso está mejor, si gano harás todo lo que quiera- dijo Natsu señalando a la peli azul.

-Está bien me gusta eso hagámoslo Natsu-chan- se burló Yusuki .

Y como las otras diez veces que la había retado, Natsu volvió a perder.

-Y el marcador indica 11-0- se rio Happy mostrando un tablero.

-En serio que es patético- dijo Charle con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Porque, porque no puedo vencerla- grito Natsu tirado en el piso, Yusuki se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-Gane de nuevo y eso significa que haras lo que quiera- dijo la chica, Natsu solo trago y dijo.

-Bueno que es lo que quieres- dijo Natsu malhumorado.

-Tengamos una cita- dijo Yusuki muy alegre.

3….2….1

-QUE- gritaron todos los del gremio.

-Una cita- se apresuró a decir Lucy.

-Claro nunca eh tenido una será divertido- dijo Yusuki mirando a Natsu.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres vamos- dijo Natsu agarrándose la cabeza aliviado "Pensé que sería lo mismo que nos hizo Laxus la otra vez que perdimos…" Penso Natsu.

-Bueno te veo en 1 hora me iré a arreglar- dijo Yusuki saliendo del gremio a toda prisa.

-Creo que debo arreglarme vamos Happy- dijo Natsu pero una chica rubia lo detuvo.

-Oye Natsu en verdad lo vas a ser, es decir sabes lo que es una cita- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Eh claro que no, pero ella quiere y a parte fue una promesa la debo cumplir- diciendo esto salió Natsu a toda prisa con su gatito azul detrás de él.

-Vaya, vaya sí que Yusuki va en serio con Natsu- dijo Gray riéndose.

-Juvia cree que Yusuki puede estar enamorada de Natsu- dijo sorprendida.

-Oigan ustedes- dijo Lyli señalando a Lucy.

-Que rayos pasa aquí, como que una cita…- decía para sí misma molesta Lucy alrededor de ella se desprendía un aura negra lo que provoco que Gray y Wendy se espantaran- Bueno tenemos que hacer algo.-

Yusuki espero a Natsu afuera de su casa llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, y en su cabeza un moño del mismo color del vestido tenia.

-Oh en verdad te ves linda- dijo Natsu al llegar.

-Aye- dijo Happy- te ves muy linda.-

-Gracias, pero Natsu Happy vendrá con nosotros- dijo Yusuki señalando al gatito azul.

-Si o en las citas no es así- dijo Natsu.

-No lo sé pero será divertido vamos- dijo Yusuki, y tomo la mano del Deragón Slayer- Eso si se que en una cita los dos nos debemos tomar de las mano.-

-Ok si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Natsu y los dos salieron rumbo a la ciudad.

-Yusuki no pierde el tiempo actúa rápido, también se quiere ganar a Happy- dijo Wendy quien observaba todo detrás de unos arbustos.

-Creo que Natsu no se liberara de esta- dijo Gray que también estaba escondido.

-Déjense de tonterías, nadie se gusta- dijo Lucy quien llevaba unos lentes y una gorra- Por cierto ustedes porque no se pusieron su disfraz.-

-Puedo saber porque hacemos esto- dijo Gray mirando a Lucy.

-Porque es divertido no lo creen- dijo Lucy sonrojada.

-No será porque estas celosa- dijo Charle a lo que Lucy contesto rápido.

-Porque debería estar celosa.-

-Porque están saliendo ellos dos juntos- dijeron los dos magos y el exced a lo que Lucy se giró y dijo.

-Ya cállense no es así solo tengo curiosidad, porque es mi amigo, a parte es su pri…pri…pri…- Lucy no podía terminar la frase a lo que Wendy dijo.

-Primera cita.-

-No es así vamos que se acaban de ir, y pónganse sus lentes- dijo Lucy y empezó a seguir a los dos chicos.

-En serio- dijo Gray muy desanimado- Vamos Wendy Charle.

Y así los tres siguieron a los dos chicos en su cita.

Yusuki, Natsu y Lucy pasearon por toda la ciudad, comieron jugaron y compraron helado mientras los otros los seguían muy de cercas.

-Y dime Yusuki como era el lugar donde venias- dijo Happy comiendo su helado de moras.

-Pues de donde yo vengo, la tecnología está más avanzada de echo hay demasiados medios de transporte- Al oir la palabra transporte Natsu se enfermó- Pero hay tantas cosas, las tiendas son realmente mágicas solo con decir que es lo que te quieres probar te aparece de inmediato, todo ahí es grandioso la ciudad son enormes muchos dirían que están enormes, pero es muy hermosa y mas en la noche cuando prenden todas las luces pareciera como si estuviera en llamas la ciudad.-

-Eh fuego, me gustaría verlo- dijo Natsu recuperándose de inmediato.

-Vamos un día todos juntos los invito- dijo Yusuki con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos con todos nuestros amigos- dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aye- dijo el gatito azul.

-Les enseñare todo y la tienda de helados la de pan de melón y…- Pero Yusuki no termino de decir porque se tropezó-ah.

-Cuidado Yusuki- grito Happy.

-Yusuki fue sujetada por la cacintura por Natsu quien la detuvo a tiempo y la cargo- Ten cuidado tonta, casi te lastimas- dijo Natsu.

-Si lo siento y gracias- dijo sonriendo y un poco roja de la cara la peli azul.

Natsu la bajo y la sujeto de la mano- Bueno acabemos con nuestra cita- dijo y así los tres se fueron a divertirse más.

Lucy estaba escondida en uno de los callejones junto a Gray y Wendy y el exed- Que es eso, la sujeto de la cintura y la cargo Natsu que te pasa acaso tu…- dijo para si misma la rubia, de ella salía un aura negra.

-Ella en verdad…- dijo Wendy.- Se muere…- dijo Charle después- De celos- dijo Gray, a los tres le bajo una gotita de sudor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Natsu y Yusuki estaban en una tienda de regalos viendo que podían comprar, de repente Yusuki vio una pulsera que tenía una estrella blanca.

-Se parece mucho- dijo para sí misma.

-Te gusta- le pregunto Natsu.

-Eh no, bueno si es muy mona- dijo Yusuki- Pero no me alcanza- dijo con dos hilos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Natsu la vio y agarro la pulsera- señor se cobra esta pulsera.-

-Que haces Natsu- dijo Yusuki rápidamente.

-Como que, te voy a comprar te gusto no- dijo Natsu y cuando la pago dijo- estira tu mano. Yusuki la estiro y Natsu se la puso.

-Vaya en verdad es linda- dijo Happy que se acercó a verla.

-Gracias Natsu esto en verdad es muy especial para mí- dijo la peli azul cerrando los ojos y tocando la pulsera "Es como aquella vez…" dijo en su mente.

-Bueno es solo una pulsera- dijo Natsu apenado- Bueno vámonos está oscureciendo.

Y así los dos salieron de la tienda, pero de repente Yusuki sintió algo…

-Que pasa- pregunto Natsu al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Nada sabes adelantante ahorita te alcanzo te veo en el gremio- y diciendo esto Yusuki salio disparada.

-Espera- grito Natsu- Que le pasa.

-Quizas olvido algo- dijo Happy.

-Bueno vámonos caminando al gremio- y Natsu siguió su camino junto a Happy.

Lucy, Wendy, Gray y Charle estaban demasiados cansados y también se dirigían al gremio.

-Vaya los perdimos gracias a quien- dijo una molesta Lucy.

-Que no nos eches la culpa, fuiste tú la que quiso comer- dijo Charle, Lucy solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno, bueno no es para tanto a lo mejor ya terminaron su paseo…- Wendy vio a Yusuki correr- Es Yuki-san ~ (Como a Wendy le gusto el nombre de Yuki es la única que le habla a Yusuki así)~ Se dirige al bosque.

Los tres voltearon- a donde va- dijo Gray curioso.

-No lo sé pero eso significa que ya terminaron de su cit… digo paseo vamos al gremio nuestra misión acabo.-dijo Lucy dando media vuelta directo al gremio.

-Esto era una misión, Creo que era espionaje, Ya que no puede con sus celos- dijeron Gray y Wendy demasiado bajo.

-Vámonos- ordeno Lucy con una cara terrorífica, y así los cuatro regresaron al gremio pero Charle tenía un mal presentimiento.

Yusuki llego al bosque, que era esa sensación pero no pudo ver a nadie.

-Habra sido mi imaginación- dijo para si mismay cuando estaba a punto de irse un pequeño ser paso por sus piernas lo que hizo espantarla- Que demonios-.

Pero el extraño ser fue directo a alguien a quien no había visto la chica lo que hizo que se hiciera para atrás.

-Quien eres- pregunto Yusuki.

-Quien soy- dijo Dark y solto a su criatura- Soy Dark jefe de Dark Ubel uno de los gremios oscuros seguidores de Zeref y hemos venido por ti Yusuki Nightmare o debería decir Mitsuki- rio.

Yusuki al oír ese nombre intento correr pero otros tres aparecieron detrás de ella.

-A dondesss vass- dijo Slange tapándole el paso a Yusuki.

-Yeina piensa que ha sido un fastidio estar esperando que estuvieras sola- dijo la chica peliroja.

-No creas que escaparas fácilmente- dijo el ultimo del gremio Ose.

-Que quieren de mí- dijo Yusuki.

* * *

><p>OoO que está pasando mmm... la siguiente pasen a leerlo :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Peligro Dark Ubel Ataca

La dragon Slayer de la niebla, guarda terribles mentiras... a que se debe que relación tiene con Natsu, y pues que oculta su corazón...

Lean mi loca idea xD...

Dark Ubel a encontrado a Yusuki y quieren al segundo portador ...

que pasara con Fairy Tail...

* * *

><p><strong><em>PELIGRO DARK UBEL ATACA.<br>_**

**__**-Por supuesto que es lo que más queríamos de ti- dijo Ose señalando el corazón de la chica- Queremos la luz de Zeref que posees portadora.

Yusuki se espantó como ellos lo sabían, más bien como un gremio oscuro lo sabía.

-Te preguntas como lo sabesmo- dijo Drak- Bueno debistes ser más cuidadosa cuando liberastes el sello, pero basta de palabras dinos quien es el otro portador- dijo este serio.

-Como lo voy a saber a demás no sé de qué hablan- dijo Yusuki.

-Vamos deja de fingir Yeina se molestara- dijo está tocando el rostro de la chica lo que hizo que la peli azul diera un paso para atrás.

-Vamos crees que no sabemos toda tu historia- dijo Ose mostrando el diario de Zeref- tu querido Zeref dejo todo anotado en este libro todo…-

Yusuki reconoció el libro era ese, como pudo estar escondido todo este tiempo, pero reacciono de inmediato.- Pues no me dejare capturar.-

Y así la chica peli azul quito el sello que ocultaba el poder del dragón Slayer- Rugido del dragón de la niebla- contraataco.

-Así que no será fácil- dijo Dark

Mientras tanto Elfman y Evegreen caminaban rumbo al gremio.

-Por dio jamás vuelvo a salir contigo- dijo Evegreen molesta.

-No es mi culpa tu dijiste que era por ahí y nos perdimos en el bosque- dijo Elfman enojado.

-Osea que es mi culpa- grito la chica.

Y así empezaron a discutir hasta que sintieron magia.

-Qué es eso, es como el poder de Natsu pero es diferente- dijo Elfman.

-Mira por ahí- dijo Evegreen, los dos pudieron observar a cuatro extraños que hablaban entre si pero los que los saco de sus pensamientos era la chica que tenía uno de los tipos.

-Esa es…- dijo Evegreen.

-Yusuki- Grtio Elfman y salio de entre los arbustos.

-si serás idiota- grito Evergreen.

-Vaya más moscas- dijo Ose quien sujetaba a Yusuki toda lastimada.

-Que hacen con nuestra amiga- dijo Evergreen preparada para atacar.

-Que molestos, Yeina se ocupara de estos dos váyanse ustedes- dijo la chica pálida.

-Está bien no te tardes nos hará falta tus poderes para saber sobre el segundo portador- dijo Dark, los otros tres desaparecieron junto con la chica.

-Espera- Elfman trato de alcanzarlos pero Yeina los detuvo- Quítate.-

-Hazte a un lado- grito Evergreen.

-Ustedes son los oponentes de Yeina, y no los dejare escapar- Entonces la chica palida los cubrió de oscuridad.

-Que pasa- dijo Elfman- Que es esto.

-Yeina les enseñara el verdadero terror.

-AAAAAHHHHHH- un grito fue lo que se oyó.

Natsu se incorporó rápidamente al igual que Gajeel .

-Oye salamander pudiste olerlo- dijo Gajeel dirigiéndose a Natsu.

-Sí, ese es el olor de otro Dragón Slayer- dijo Natsu muy serio.

-Que dices Natsu- dijo Mira muy nerviosa.

-Cierto yo también lo olí- dijo Wendy quien entraba al gremio junto a Lucy y Gray y Charle.

-Que pasa aquí- dijo Lucy entrando.

-Al parecer es el olor de otro dragón- dijo Charle al acercarse a Wendy.

-El olor es reciente vamos quizás y no sea un Dragón Slayer y es alguno de nuestros dragones- diciendo esto Natsu iba a salir rápido del gremio cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No creo que sea un dragón de verdad- dijo Makarov bajando junto con Gildartz y un pequeño hurón que estaba en el hombre de Gildartz- Así que no vayas a ese lugar Natsu.-

-Que dices viejo- grito Natsu.

-Cierto Natsu quizás no sea nada- dijo Mra agachando la cabeza.

-Qué les pasa a ustedes- dijo Natsu.

El ambiente del gremio se volvió pesado los en ese momento las púertas se abrieron de golpe Elfaman estaba cargando a Evegreen quien estaba muy lastimada.

-Tenemos problemas- grito Elfman- Unos tipos secuestraron a Yusuki.

Todos se pararon de inmediato- Que dices- se alteró Makarov.

-Yusuki secuestrada- dijo Gildartz muy espantado.

"Yusuki…" dijo en su mente Ming quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Gildartz lo detuvo y con la mirada lo tranquilizo cierto que podría hacer él no podría recatarla solo y se calmó.

-Elfman como fue- Mirajane se acercó rápidamente a su hermano quien puso en una de las mesas a Evegreen quiene estaba más lastimada que él.

- La curare de inmediato- dijo Wendy al acercarse a la mesa.

-Elfman dime cómo fue que paso- dijo el maestro muy nervios.

-No lo sé veníamos del bosque cuando esos tipos, estaban ya ahí con Yusuki inconsciente.

Makarov y Gildartz se miraron Mirajane también bajo la cabeza entonces Evegreen hablo.

-Portador- dijo la maga- Ellos dijeron que debían buscar el segundo portador.

Mirajane Gildartz y Makarov se exaltaron no podía ser ya había empezado.

-Demonios debemos rescatarla- grito Natsu.

-Natsu- se giró a verlo Lucy y dijo también- Cierto es nuestra compañera no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

El maestro se grio y ordeno- Bien vayan y busque a Yusuki esta misión es rescatarla cueste lo que cueste oyeron mocosos.

-No dejare que nadie hiera a mis amigos- dijo Natsu muy molesto.

-Bien vamos- dijo Erza quien había escuchado todo- Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy vámonos hay que rescatar a nuestra compañera, Wendy quédate aquí curándolos.

Y así todos salieron, pero antes de que Natsu saliera Gildartz lo detuvo en la puerta y le dijo.

-Natsu más vale que la rescates- dijo muy serio.

-Claro no dejare que le hagan daño- dijo Natsu.

-Ya que si llegase a pasarle algo, créeme te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Natsu sintió un escalofrió, la mirada de Gildartz transmitía enojo- Claro no te preocupes- pero Ming se subio en su hombro y lamio la cara de Natsu- No te preocupes te traeré devuelta a Yusuki- Dijo y así Salió del gremio.

-Porque paso esto- dijo Mira quien se puso al lado de Gildartz triste.

-Esos malditos esperaron el momento en que no estuvieras al lado de ella- dijo Gildartz muy molesto.

-Sabiamos que esto pasaría en algún momento- dijo Makarov " Natsu en verdad si ella muere, podría ser bueno o malo para ti".

-Se pondrán bien- dijo Wendy que curaba a Elfman, de repente Charle se quedó paralizada.

"Veo el gremio, en el centro de la ciudad Yusuki y Natsu están gritando de dolor, Zeref está riendo, entonces la obscuridad los domina a los dos, Lucy está gritando"- Que rayos- dijo Charle temblando.

-Charle que vistes- dijo Makarov acercándose a la gatita.

-Es terrible, creo que algo les ocurrirá a esos dos- dijo Charle mirando al maestro. 

* * *

><p>-Así que ya empezó el juego eh Zeref- dijo Mavis quien estaba arriba de un árbol con la mirada fría. -Cuál será el resultado, Zeref mataras a dos almas que no tuvieron nada que ver.-<p>

La primera maestra se vio hablando sola…

* * *

><p>Gildartz le ha dicho a Natsu que Yusuki si muere el se arrepentira así que debe salvarla de inmediato<p>

Pero al parecer Mavis sabe sobre la guerra que se aproxima ...

Pero porque ella sabe sobre Zeref y las almas que el quizas pueda desaparecer del mapa...

siguiente capitulo:

¿PEQUEÑAS MENTIRAS?. Pasen a leerlo :3


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Pequeñas Mentiras?

El equipo de Natsu llego al castillo de Dark Ubel pero se tendran que separar y saldran a la luz las pequeñas mentiras que trato de ocultar la chica de la niebla...

contenido

Gruvia y Nalu (un poquito :3)...

Comencemos w

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿PEQUEÑAS MENTIRAS?<em>**

Natsu y los demás llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Dark Ubel no les había costado demasiado trabajo ya que habían dejado rastros, pero lo que le preocupaba a Natsu era que…

-El olor de un Dragón Slayer.- dijo Natsu muy serio.

-Ellos tendrán como uno de sus integrantes a un Dragón Slayer- dijo Lucy muy nerviosa.

-Sea como sea, se llevaron a nuestra amiga eso no se los perdonare- Dijo Erza poniendo una cara de miedo.

-Me da igual si tienen a otro Dragón Slayer les hare pagar, sabrán lo que pasa por meterse con Fairy Tail- dijo Natsu sacando llamas por todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos- Grito Erza y todos siguieron avanzando….

Entraron a la fortaleza del gremio era un castillo abandonado demasiado oscuro y frío pero de repente unas velas se encendieron lo que provoco que Lucy y Happy gritaran.

Subieron por las escaleras donde se dividían dos caminos así que tuvieron que separarse, Erza y Gray fueron junto, Natsu, Happy y Lucy se fueron por el lado derecho, los dos equipos se separaron.

El equipo de Natsu siguió caminando pero llegaron al final de pasillo donde se dividía en dos.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Lucy.

-Creo que debemos separarnos- dijo Natsu demasiado serio.

-Que bromeas porque nos separamos que tal si vamos todos juntos y elegimos un camino- dijo Lucy sacudiendo sus manos.

-No así ganaremos más terreno, Happy tu ve con Lucy y cuídala- Ordeno Natsu a Happy a lo que el gatito solo contesto con un "Aye"…

-Natsu- dijo Lucy mirándolo muy triste.

-No te preocupes Lucy, no pasara nada- Y así Natsu se fue por el lado izquierdo- Ten cuidado- y salió corriendo.

-Vamos Lucy, no te preocupes yo te cuidare- dijo Happy.

-Creo que sería al revés- dijo Lucy con dos hilos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Erza y Gray encontraron al final de su camino una puerta.

-Sera una trampa- dijo Gray poniéndose en guardia.

-No lo se, entremos- diciendo esto Erza abrió la puerta y entraron.

-Que rayos es esto- dijo Gray muy sorprendido.

El cuarto era más grande de lo que hubieran imaginado, y en él se encontraban cosas de tortura, hachas, tubas con clavos incrustados, trampas para osos, una silla conectada a unos cables de metal, y en las paredes se podía ver sangre seca.

-Que paso aquí- dijo Erza demasiado impresionada una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-Vaya, así que llegaron al cuarto de Yeina- dijo una voz de una mujer, Gray y Erza voltearon a ver una de las tumbas apareció una de las integrantes de Dark Ubel sonriendo macabramente.

Erza hizo re-equipamiento sacando su armadura con una de sus espadas- Contesta donde esta Yusuki.- grito Scarlet.

-Más vale que no los digas- dijo Gray poniendo sus manos para atacar.

-Yeina no sabe de lo que están hablando- dijo la chica pálida riendo.- Pero Yeina no los dejara ir, ya que han perturbado a las almas que dormían aquí- diciendo esto agarro un cráneo que estaba arriba de una repisa de madera y la beso Gray y Erza aún estaban atentos- Bueno Yeina les mostrara lo que es el verdadero horror.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Happy siguieron por su camino cuando de repente las paredes empezaron a cerrarse.

-QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ- grito Lucy desesperada.

-Corre Lucy- dijo Happy, y así los dos empezaron a correr hasta que por fin entraron a una puerta y la cerraron de inmediato, cuando pudieron observar estaban frente a unas escaleras demasiados grandes, una lámpara de cristal flotaba sobre ellos, era demasiado hermosos pero alguien ya los estaba esperando.

-Asssssí que las moscassss vinieron- dijo Slange quien rápidamente se mostró enfrente de Lucy.

Lucy volteo raídamente- Donde esta nuestra compañera.-

-Si donde esta- dijo Happy quien flotaba.

-Suss compañerasss- dijo Slange provocando enojo en Lucy.

-Dije compañera no hable en plural- repondio esta.

-No sess de que hablass moscass, Peross has invadido nuestrosss hogar, debesss morirsss- diciendo esto saca una espada de donde de esta empezó a frotar una nube oscura.

-Magia negra- dijo Lucy preparando para convocar a uno de sus espíritus.

-Vamos Lucy- dijo Happy.

-Vaya sisss que serass divertidass- diciendo esto Slange ataco.

Gray y Erza se encontraban en el piso no tenían heridas ni nada pero, el poder de Yeina era mostrarles su más grande temor…

-Erza aguanta- dijo Gray pero este fue el primero en caer en el hechizo, "Puedo ver a una chica quien es…"

-Gray-sama- dijo Juvia.

-Juvia que haces aquí…- pero Gray no continuo porque vio como Yeina mataba y destrozaba a la chica de agua y uno a uno cortaba sus extremidades y lo que fue una vez cuerpo de agua de la chica se convirtió en sangre empapando la cara del mago de hielo, Gray solo soltó un fuerte grito

-JUVIIIIAAAA- grito Gray y se desplomo en el piso.

-Gray…- dijo Erza tratando de no caer en el hechizo solo miraba incada en el piso a Yeina quien estaba sentada arriba de la tumba aun con su cráneo riendo-Esto les pasa por interrumpir en el cuarto de Yeina.

-Pero Yeina les dirá un secreto después de que vuelvan de su pesadilla jajaja.-

-Demonios- dijo Erza cayendo en la pesadilla…

Natsu estaba al final del pasillo no había salida, lo que provoco que se molestara pero de repente a lado de él apareció unas escaleras no les dio importancia y empezó a subir sin saber que sus amigos estaban en problemas.

-LUCYYY- grito Happy al ver a la rubia caer hacia el piso bruscamente- Lucy.

-Tusss eres un magosss celestial, tu poder no me afectara- dijo riendo Slange- Te daress una oportunidad, vetess de aquisss y no te dalaresss, seriass una lastimass que tu carasss se dañarass.

-Tu- dijo Happy dirigiéndose hacia Slange para atacarlo pero este le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que chocara con la pared y se desplomara.

-Ha…Happy- dijo Lucy tratando de ponerse de pie miro a Slange "vergüenza" esta palabra paso por su mente es lo que sentiría al saber que este tipo la dejo con vida y abandono a su compañera- No voy a huir oíste, Fairy Tail no abandona a sus amigos

-Puff está bien, entonces te matare- diciendo esto Slange con la mirada fría se acercó a Lucy preparado para dar el último golpe pero tuvo que retroceder *Rugido del dragón del cielo*….

Lucy miro hacia la puerta y puso una sonrisa- Wendy- dijo la rubia al ver a la pequeña niña dirigiéndose a ella.

-Lucy-san en un momento te sanare- la pequeña niña se acercó a Lucy y empezó a curarla.

-Y charle- dijo Happy acercándose a las chicas- Se quedó con el maestro- dijo Wendy terminando de sanar a Lucy.

-Gracias Wendy- diciendo esto Lucy se paró lista para atacar, pero noto que Slange bajo la mirada y empezó a reír como loco, que estaba pasando las dos chicas miraron al tipo que empezó a deformarse de la cara…

-Creen que es mejor, rescatar a esta chica- dijo Slange pero ahora no siseaba- Esta chica traerá la muerte de todos ustedes- Slange se transformó en un monstruo parecía un demonio- Mitsuki es nuestra….

Lucy y Wendy se prepararon para atacar..

Erza despertó estaba atada a una mesa de madera con una hacha arriba de ella, se volteó y vio a Gray aun tirado en el piso, al parecer aún seguía desmayado.

-Yeina sabía que Titania sería la primera en despertar, Usted en verdad se resistió a la pesadilla, Yeina está muy triste por eso.-

-Que que vas a ser- dijo Scarlet seria.

-Nada solo quiero, ver el sufrimiento cuando te corte pedazo por pedazo- dijo la pálida poniendo un dedo en la cara de Erza- El sufrimiento es lo que más me gusta ver.

Erza empezó a ver como el hacha empezaba a bajar pero no se desesperó ni nada hasta que el hacha iba para su estómago esta se detuvo una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-Jajajaja ves hasta Titania tiene miedo- dijo la pálida acercando su cara al cuello de Erza- Dime, te daré un último deseo antes de que tu hermosa cabeza sea una de las colecciones de Yeina.

-Porque secuestraron a Yusuki…- dijo Erza con gotas de sudor en su cara.

-Vaya, es lo último que quieres saber- dijo Yeina separándose de Titania- Hasta el último momento te preocupas por tu amiga, pero ella no es tu amiga.

Erza abrió muy enormes sus ojos, Yeina se posó arriba de la tumba de nuevo y puso su mano en sus cara apoyada en su pierna y empezó a hablar.

-Nosotros solo fuimos por Yusuki Nightmare por que buscamos a Zeref- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Erza- Yeina solo te dirá que ella no es una chica normal…

Wendy y Lucy esquivaron el ataque de Slange Loke ataca al demonio sin hacer demasiado daño

-Demonios no le hago daño- se quejó Loke.

-Como lo derrotaremos- dijo Wendy.

-Creo que esa estúpida le dirá a Titania- dijo Slange tocándose la barbilla- Titania está casi muerta y ustedes la seguirán- y así volvió a atacar.

*****

Yusuki se despertó está atada a un pilar dentro de lo que parecía un enorme salón pero sin cosas y estaba medio oscuro.

-Has despertado portador- dijo Dark apareciendo delante de la chica.

-Desátame- exigió la peli azul.

-Claro cuando estés muerta- se burló Dark, y mostro una lacrima y en ella aparecieron imágenes de todo el castillo.

-Que…- grito Yusuki al ver a Erza y Gray a punto de morir, y a Lucy y Wendy y a otro tipo y a Happy peleando con un demonio.

-Quien es- dijo Dark señalando a los magos- De que hablas- dijo muy nerviosa la chica.

-El segundo portador es uno de ellos verdad- dijo Dark poniendo el dedo en las imágenes de los magos…

-Ja crees que te lo diré- dijo Yusuki muy nerviosa- Ya veo ninguno de ellos es verdad- rio Dark y mostro a otro mago que corría por las escaleras Yusuki solo abrió muy grandes los ojos…

-Es el Natsu Dragneel no es así- dijo Dark enfocando la imagen en la cara del dragón Slayer- No s…sé de qué hablas- dijo Yusuki apartando la mirada…

-Para que nosotros obtengamos la luz de Zeref la poca que pudo ocultar de su ser, en un portador y que esta combinada con un poco de su oscuridad, necesitamos a los dos portadores en este caso la principal que tiene el segundo sello- y diciendo esto agarro la cara de la chica- O sea tu, pero para que el poder esté en nuestras manos necesitamos al otro portador a quien debes pasar ese poder y ese es Natsu…

-Que dijiste- dijo Scarlet con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yeina no te dice mentiras- la pelirroja se acercó a Scarlet- Todo es verdad Titania, lo que nosotros necesitamos para dominar a Zeref es el poder escondido en esa chica, Yeina te podría decir que es solo un recipiente que en unas pocas horas, será un cuerpo muerto…

-La luz de Zeref- volvió a repetir Titania.

-Ese poder es el único que puede detener o manipular a Zeref a quien lo tenga- dijo Dark quitando la mano de la cara de la chica- Por eso…

-Nosotros hemos capturado a Yusuki- dijo Yeina caminando en círculos- La chica portadora de la Luz pero hay un segundo…

*****  
>-Y gracias a él podremos obtener el poder de la obscuridad de Zeref- dijo Dark mirando a la lacrima donde Natsu casi llegaba al final…<p>

*****  
>-Que rayos dices- dijo Scarlet furiosa- Mataras a esa chica solo por ese propósito.<p>

-Yeina no espera que Titania lo entienda pero- diciendo esto agarro el hacha sacando un poco de sangre de la cara de Erza- De todos modos morirás- Yeina iba a cortar el cuello de Erza cuando un ataque de hielo destruyo el hacha y rompió la mesa donde estaba prisionera Erza.

-Gray- grito Scarlet al ver a Gray apoyado en sus manos para lanzar el ataque- Destrúyela Erza…- pero Fullbuster se volvió a desmayar, Yeina se levantó del suelo se sacudió el polvo y dijo.

-Vaya el temor de la pesadilla lo libero por un instante Yeina esta frustrada- dijo la chica mordiéndose el dedo.

-Tu, maldita- dijo Erza mostrando su armadura de alas negras y apuntando su espada a Yeina- No dejare que los maten- y así las dos empezaron la pelea.

Yusuki trataba de liberarse de su prisión- Natsu no tiene nada que ver en esto déjalo a él y a mis amigos y te juro que te ayudare.-

-Ja incluso el don de mentir de Zeref heredaste- dijo Dark volteándola a ver.

-No me vuelvas a comparar con el- grito la chica, Dark se acercó a ella y dijo- Porque te molestas después de todo él fue…- Pero no termino la frase porque un fuerte estruendo se vio y alguien apareció.

-Natsu- grito Yusuki.

-Oye, maldito te doy tres para que la sueltes- dijo Natsu con una cara de miedo.

Dark vio al chico de fuego y puso una sonrisa- Dragneel Natsu hijo de Igneel por fin nos conocemos.-

-Pues al carajo, no me agrada hablar contigo, lo que sé es que te daré una paliza- dijo Natsu acercándose a Dark pero se detuvo cuando apareció un cuchillo en la garganta de Yusuki- Yusuki.-

-Jajaja incluso así me atacaras- dijo Dark- Maldito- dijo Natsu furioso.

-Mira Natsu-san, para que veas que no soy un mal tipo, que te parece si te digo un secreto- dijo Dark sin acercarse al dragón Slayer.

-Crees que me interesa oírte- dijo Natsu.

-Creo que si porque eso te incumbe a ti y a ella- dijo Dark señalando a la peli azul lo que hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera- Sabes porque ella se te acerco mucho, o porque ella se pega más a ti, o al menos sabes por qué ella daría la vida por ti.-

-Cállate Dark…- pero Yusuki fue tapada de la boca.

-Yusuki- grito Natsu y miro a Dark.

-Quieres saber porque, estas unido en cuerpo y alma a esta chica.- dijo Dark.

-Qué demonios dices- Natsu se sorprendió era verdad, Yusuki al verlo se acercó más, pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, o porque él se sentía muy bien con ella sería en verdad que algo lo unía a Yusuki ese secreto…

-Quieres saber pues juguemos- dijo Dark brincando a una repisa que había en la sala- El juego se llama, a descubrir las pequeñas mentiras que te oculto Nightmare… 

* * *

><p>Por fin sabremos las Pequeñas Mentiras de Yusuki pero que es esa verdad ...<p>

Que es lo que une a Natsu y a Yusuki con Zeref...

Un poder ¿ Que es la luz de Zeref? y Porque Yusuki se lo debe dar a Natsu y porque morira ?

Siguiente capitulo:

ALMAS ENCONTRADAS... pasen a leerlo :3


	7. Chapter 7 Almas Enocontradas

La verdad descubierta, Dark le dira las mentiras que oculto Yusuki en lo profundo de su corazón...

Y una fatal decisión, que hara que Natsu llegue a

¿ Asesinar?...

Que pasara con todos como afectara eso la vida de Natsu y Yusuki...

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALMAS ENCONTRADAS.<br>_**

-Que has dicho- dijo Natsu muy impresionado.

-Lo que oíste, esta chica es un Dragón Slayer, todo el tiempo te lo oculto- dijo Dark riendo.

-Segunda respuesta, ella y tu son los únicos en poder derrotar o poseer a Zeref.

-Que carajos estás diciendo- grito el Dragón Slayer.

-ES normal que no recuerdes tu memoria aún está sellada- Dijo Dark acercándose a Yusuki poniendo un dedo en su cabeza- Porque para liberar tu memoria necesitas el sella que ella oculta, es decir la mitad de la luz de Zeref que ella tiene- quito du dedo de la cabeza de la chica- Pero para ese debes beber su sangre.

Natsu corrió hacia Dark y empezó a pelear.

-No sé de qué hablas déjanos en paz-

-Acaso no lo entiendes- dijo Dark separándose de Natsu- Nosotros hace 24 años encontramos el diario de Zeref, donde mencionaba la historia de él y dos chicos hace 200 años- ataco Dark a Natsu.

-En el especifica que por un momento su corazón tuvo luz esa poca luz, fue creada por el cariño esas dos personas- Dark golpeo a Natsu estrellándolo en el piso y pisándolo.

-Ahora piensa quienes son esas dos personas- dijo Dark agarrando de la bufanda a Natsu- ding son tú y Yusuki ustedes hace 200 años fueron los que cambiaron por un momento la oscuridad de Zeref a un poco de luz.

Natsu miro a Yusuki que aun atada empezó a llorar.

-Cabrón- Natsu corrió de nuevo hacia el-*Puño del dragón de fuego*

-No me harás daño, Oscuridad Infinita- ataco.

* * *

><p>-Malditos- rugió Slange que fue derrotado por Mirajane.<p>

-Gracias Mira-san- dijo Wendy.

-De nada que bueno que llegue a tiempo- dijo la albina pero fijo su mirada al demonio que empezó a reír- Que es tan gracioso.

-Todosss ustedesssss morirán- Y Slange despareció.

-Que fue eso- dijo Lucy espantada.

-No lo se pero deprisa Natsu necesitara ayuda- dijo Mira.

Y así las tres chicas y el exced empezaron a correr hacia donde se había ido Natsu "Natsu Yusuki no hagan tonterías" dijo Mirajane en su mente.

-Titania eres demasiado fuerte, Yeina está impresionada- dijo la palidad tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre.

-Erza estaba apoyada sobre su espada, la armadura del Purgatoria desparecio-Lo que me dijiste es verdad-

-Yeina no dijo mentiras…- Pero no continuo porque un fuerte remolino apareció un hombre se llevó a la pálida.

-Titania nos veremos de nuevo- dijo Ose desapareciendo.

-Espera….- grito Scarlet pero ya habían desparecido- Demonios- dijo Erza al desmayarse.

* * *

><p>-NATSU- grito Yusuki al zafarse del hechizo.<p>

Natsu estaba en el piso demasiado lastimado- Maldito.- volvió a atacar pero Dark lo volvió a atacar dejándolo en el piso.

-Te dije que no afectara…- Peor no siguió pues no ataco Yusuki- *Remolino de niebla*- Ahora tú- Dark desapareció al evadir su ataque y apareció detrás de ella- Te lo dije, *Sentencia del oscuro*- ataco Dark a Yusuki está no pudo esquivarlo y cayó bruscamente en el piso.

-Yusu…- dijo Natsu tratando de volver a pararse- Demonios-

-Bien empezaremos por ti Salamander- Dark agarro del cabello a Natsu- Llenare tu corazón de Oscuridad para que después me des el poder- Cuando Dark iba a atacar.

*PUM, PUM,* "Que pasa… mi pecho mi fuerza" dijo Natsu en su mente, sintió vibrar su cuerpo * Rugido del Dragón del fuego* Natsu golpeo a Dark estrellándolo en la pared- Mi fuera, Mi magia, esta…- dijo Natsu al sentir que estas dos cosas iban aumentando.

-Pero que…- dijo Dark. Los dos voltearon a ver a la chica de pelo azul.

* * *

><p>Yusuki- se levantó de golpe Ming.<p>

-Que pasa- dijo Makarov volteándolo a ver.

-No nada es solo que sentí…- Pero Ming no hablo más.

-Yusuki no hará eso verdad- dijo Makarov mirando al cielo.

-No lo sé pero, para que pase el sello- dijo Ming.

-Debe, sacrificarse- dijo Makarov muy serio. Ming miro al cielo y agrego.

-Si ella muere el sello de Natsu pasara a él, y ella posiblemente se perderá con el otro sello que solo tiene una parte del poder de Zeref o puede incluso pasar su sello a Natsu si así ella lo deseara.

-Espero y no lo haga, si lo hiciera empezaría la batalla final- dijo Makarov.

* * *

><p>Natsu vio a la chica que se había herido con su propia mano.<p>

-Maldita que haces- grito Dark dirigiéndose a la chica para detenerla pero Natsu lo detuvo y lo golpeo estrellándolo de nuevo a la pared el golpe fue muy fuerte que Dark se desmayó.

Natsu corrió junto a la chica quien se desplomo en el piso- Oye- Grito Dragneel al acercarse *Pum* de nuevo pudo sentir esa punzada su Magia así como su fuerza iban aumentando, Yusuki tomo la mano de Natsu.

-Perdóname Natsu por no decirte la verdad…- dijo Yusuki escupiendo sangre.

-Basta, cállate no te esfuerces- Natsu se quitó su bufando y la enredando en la cintura de la chica para detener la hemorragia presionando con sus manos.

-No tiene caso, lo siento Natsu mi poder mágico así como mi vida se va desvaneciendo- puso su mano en la cara de Natsu- Mi poder mágico al igual que los dos sellos se están pasando hacia ti.

-No es cierto vas a viví- dijo Natsu, pero era verdad sentía como poco a poco su magia iba aumentando.

-Perdóname- dijo Yusuki soltando las lágrimas- Quería contarte todo, ahora dependerá de ti, derrótalos y salva este mundo- y solo dijo- Te quiero hermano- Yusuki se desmayó.

Natsu puso con cuidado en el piso a la chica apretando más su bufanda para que parara un poco la sangre su mirada estaba perdida y en su mente las palabra * Te quiero hermano*- Que- dijo Natsu tocando su rostro las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

-Esa chica en serio- dijo Dark poniéndose de pie- Nunca pensé que se mataría, pero aun no muere el sello aun está pasándose si utilizo *Finally Dead* el poder me será concedido…- Pero no dijo nada más pues sintió como el poder de Natsu se incrementaba.

-Tu, te matare- dijo Natsu furioso sacando su Dragón Force…

-Así que empieza tu desesperación, serás consumido por la oscuridad- dijo Dark y ataco-Ven aquí Salamander * Finally Dead*.

* * *

><p>"Donde estoy que paso…" dijo Gray mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos- Gray-sama- "Quien es…".<p>

-Gray-sama esta bien- grito Juvia al acercarse a Fullbuster.

-Juvia- dijo Gray abriendo totalmente los ojos.

-Que bueno Juvia pensó que…- Pero no pudo acabar la frase pues Gray la abrazo fuertemente.

-Que bien, Juvia no estas muerta- dijo Gray al abrazarla.

-Graaaaay-sama…- Dijo Juvia totalmente sonrojada a punto de desmayarse.

-Erza estás bien- dijo Levy al mover a Scarlet.

-Donde- Erza abrió los ojos rápidamente y se puso de pie- Natsu, deprisa hay que buscarlo.

-Que dices Erza- dijo Gray y solto a Juvia.

-Debemos detenerlos- diciendo esto Erza salió corriendo.

-Que carajos, rápido no la pierdan de vista- ordeno Gray y los cuatro salieron en busca de Natsu.

* * *

><p>-Que paso aquí- dijo Lucy al ver la habitación totalmente destruida incluso el techo<p>

-YUSUKI- corrió Wendy hacia la chica, los demás corrieron hacia ella.

La chica de niebla estaba tirada en el piso llena de sangre, Wendy se incoó y puso su oído en el pecho.

-Aún está viva, débil pero viva- Wendy empezó a curarla pero sería poco porque la herida era profunda.

-Porque está así…- dijo Lucy que vio la bufando de Natsu enrollada en Yusuki.

-No creo que resista hay que llevarla con Polyuska-san de inmediato- dijo Wendy.

-Está bien- diciendo esto Mirajane cargo a Yusuki, las tres chicas y el exced salieron a toda prisa del castillo.

-Esperen y Natsu- dijo Lucy deteniéndose.

-Cierto Natsu sigue adentro- dijo Happy.

-No hay tiempo, Yusuki está muy herida debemos llevarla rápido con Polyuska-san- dijo Wendy, y siguieron corriendo.

Lucy volteo a ver el castillo "Natsu ten cuidado…" diciendo esto en su mente.

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray, Juvia y Levi llegaron a un cuarto totalmente destruido y entonces.<p>

-Natsu- dijo Erza con miedo.

-Oye Natsu tu haz….- dijo Gray igual temeroso por la escena que estaba viendo.

Juvia y Levy se taparon la boca para no gritar.

Natsu estaba pisando a Dark cubierto de sangre sostenía una espada, Dark le dijo unas palabras después murió, Natsu se desmayó.

-Natsu- Erza y Gray gritaron y corrieron hacia donde el Dragón Slayer ya hacia inconsciente.

* * *

><p>La vida de Yusuki cuelga de un hilo, pero acaso quiso en verdad matarse...<p>

Porque Natsu llego a tal extremo y mato a Dark...

Natsu solo puede pensar en la palabra " Hermano"

Porque Yusuki dijo esas palabras...

Acaso hay mas mentiras por parte de la Dragón slayer de la niebla que relación tuvieron con Zeref...

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

HERMANOS ...pasen a leer el ultimo capítulo que subo está noche :3


	8. Chapter 8 Hermanos

Natsu a asesinado a Dark pero la pregunta e sporque?

realmente el y Yusuki son hermanos?

Que es el lazo que los une con Zeref...

Y que es lo que hara Erza, ya que ha descubierto la verdad

Las cosas cambiaran en Fairy Tail...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermanos...<strong>_

-Quien demonios es- grito Polyuska desde la puerta pero se relajo al ver a Wendy-Que hacen aquí.

-Polyuska por favor ayúdanos- dijo Mira quien cargaba a Yusuki.

-Mentala de inmediato-ordeno la maga.

Ya adentro puso la chica en una mesa solo entro Wendy y ella, y empezó a quitar con cuidado el vestido ensangrentado de la chica junto con la bufanda de escamas.

- Bien echo Wendy detuviste un poco la hemorragia- dijo la peli rosa examinando la herida- No daño ningún órgano- al decir esto Wendy soltó un suspiro-Pero hay que suturar de inmediato perdió mucha sangre no tardar en entrar en deficiencia mágica.

Polyuska saco una aguja eh hilo especial-Bien Wendy empecemos- ordeno la maga.

-Pero n hay que sedarle- dijo apresurada Wendy.

-Esta desmayado sus sentidos no están alertas no te preocupes no sentirá nada- dijo Polyuska, Wendy asintió y se puso un tapa bocas y las dos empezaron a coser.

* * *

><p>-Que has dicho-Makarov se puso de pie en su escritorio.<p>

-Yusuki está gravemente herida y Natsu está desmayado desde ayer-dijo Erza muy seria.

-Que fue lo que paso- dijo el maestro sentándose en su escritorio.

-No lo sé pero cuando encontramos Natsu estaba…-Se detuvo Erza recordando la escalofriante escena- Como si fuera un demente cubierto de sangre estaba encima de Dark, y lo mato.

Ming se colocó a lado del maestro los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-Así que Yusuki lo hizo- dijo Makarov espantado.

-Habla del intercambio de sellos- dijo Erza.

Makarov y Ming no se impresionaron a estas alturas muchas personas ya lo sabrían Makarov miro a Erza y dijo- Que tanto sabes.

-Así que usted ya lo sabía- grito Erza.

-Desde el principio Yusuki me conto lo que le sucedería a ella y a Natsu, solo que pidió que no dijéramos nada.

-Dijéramos, o sea que alguien más sabe- dijo Erza enojada.

-Así es Mira, Gildartz y Freed y yo lo sabíamos todo.

-Maestro explíqueme que e solo que le pasa a esos dos- dijo Scarlet seria.

-Yo te contare todo- Respondió Ming.

Erza se sorprendió pero solo agrego- Puedes hablar.

* * *

><p>Natsu despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, y pudo ver a cierta chica rubia dormida a lado de él y también Happy.<p>

-Lucy- dijo Natsu tocando su cara.

Lucy despertó y se enderezo y abrazo a Natsu- Natsu despertaste- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Natsu- se lanzó Happy a abrazarlo.

-Dormiste por dos días me tenías preocupada- dijo Lucy.

Pero Natsu no respondió cuando Happy se sentó en la cabeza de Lucy Natsu pregunto-Donde esta Yusuki.

-Ella está bueno…-No siguió la maga celestial.

-Que está que- grito Dragneel.

-Ella está bien Natsu- respondió Happy- Pero muy débil Polyuska dice que necesitara transfusión de sangre ya que perdió mucha.

Natsu recordó como la peli azul se hirió a si misma- Y cuál es el problema.

-Natsu, su tipo de sangre es muy rara no encuentran donador – dijo Lucy triste- Si no la encuentran, ella puede morir.

Natsu se quitó la venda de la cabeza y se paró de golpe se cambió se puso una camiseta roja y un short y sandalias.

-Natsu a dónde vas- grito Lucy agarrándolo del brazo.

-Voy con la anciana, ahí debe de estar ella, no te preocupes estoy bien- se soltó Natsu y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Natsu tú también te estas recuperando, ¡Natsu!- grito la rubia pero el peli rosa ya se había ido- Sí que es necio- dijo enojada la maga.

-Aye- dijo Happy arriba de su cabeza.

Natsu estaba enfrente de la casa de Polyuska cuando toco salió Mira muy sorprendida al ver a Natsu- Natsu que haces aquí.

-Hola, donde esta ella- dijo Natsu entrando a la casa.

-Está en esa habitación pero no creo…- Mira no pudo continuar pues Natsu se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta grito * Yusuki estás aquí* Polyuska salió de sorpresa y golpeo a Natsu con una escoba sacándolo de la habitación.

-Humano que haces aquí, suficiente tengo con ellas- dijo gritando la peli rosa aun con la escoba en la mano.

-AY dolió- se quejó Natsu.

-Por supuesto- dijo Polyuska cerrando la habitación- Que haces aquí, si no vienes a ayudar mejor vete.

-Vengo a darle sangre- dijo Natsu serio.

-Natsu que has dicho- se acercó Mira sorprendida.

Polyuska se quedó mirando a Natsu y dijo- Que acaso tu sangre es la misma que la de ella.

-No lo sé pero, siento que le ayudara- dijo Dragneel muy serio.

-Mocoso no es momento para bromear, está chica puede morir- grito Polyuska.

-Por eso estoy aquí, algo me dice que nuestra sangre es la misma- dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie- Déjeme hablar con ella y después le donare sangre.

Mira se quedó viendo a Natsu y entendió todo- Natsu acaso tú…-

Polyuska solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro entro a la habitación y de inmediato salió con ella estaba Wendy.

-Entra pero no hagas nada que la exalte, aún está débil, pero debes darle la sangre después de hablar con ella- amenazo la maga.

-Por supuesto no la dejare morir- diciendo esto Natsu entro a la habitación.

Al fondo cercas de la ventana sentada con los ojos cerrados, mas pálida de lo normal los labios resecos muy débil se encontraba Yusuki, Natsu se acercó y dijo.

-Yusuki- la peli azul empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, cuando contemplo a Natsu solo puso una leve sonrisa- Porque sonríes acaso te parece gracioso que casi mueres- grito Natsu.

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una chica- dijo Yusuki.

Natsu se acercó a la cara de la chica y dijo más calmado- Quien eres, porque te heriste, porque Dark dijo todo eso, porque dijiste que me pasarías tu magia, porque me llamaste… hermano.

Yusuki vi al dragón Slayer y sonrió- Lo siento Natsu, yo solo quería protegerte- tomo aire- Pero si te decía la verdad nunca me habrías matado.

-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad hubiéramos encontrado otra solución- dijo Natsu.

-No había otro modo, quise cambiar mi destino pero resulto lo mismo, de hecho ahorita todavía tienes parte de mi poder ya que mi vida cuelga de un hilo- dijo Yusuki cerrando los ojos.

-Porque, somos hermanos- dijo Natsu sentándose a lado de la chica.

-Porque tu alma y la mía hace 200 años eran hermanos, incluso ahora podríamos serlo pero solo las almas se encontraron- dijo Yusuki mirando la ventana.

-Si e dono sangre te salvaras- dijo Dragneel.

-Si te digo que no me creerás- dijo Yusuki riendo.

-Claro que no, si te puedo salvar- dijo Natsu muy serio.

-Nuestra sangre es la misma- dijo Yusuki.

-Porque no recuerdo nada más bien tu recuerdas lo que paso hace 200 años- pregunto Natsu alzando la cara.

-Sí, recuerdo pequeñas cosas que pasamos hace 200 años nuestra vida, recupero estos recuerdos cuando cumplí 9 años, ja ese día mi vida cambio- se rio.

-Me podrías contar que es lo que paso entre tú yo y…-Natsu trago saliva- Zeref.

Yusuki miro a Natsu y agrego- después de contártelo tu mundo cambiara no quiero arrastrarte a ese pasado.

-Cállate y cuéntame no dejare que cargues con todo- grito Natsu.

-Yusuki bajo su cabeza- Esa bien, fue hace 200 años cuando tú y yo conocimos al mago de cabello oscuro, Zeref.

* * *

><p>Yuski le ha dicho toda la verdad a Natsu...<p>

Ahora le contara lo que sucedio hace 200 años, sus almas están conectadas con Zeref es hora de decubrir las mentiras que ocultaba la chica de la niebla...

Natsu cambiara al saber la verdad, y lo mas importante matara a Yuski ...

Siguiente capitulo:

Mitsuki, Yami y Zeref ...

No se lo pierdan jijijii si les gustaron los capítulos espero sus Reviews ... nos vemos en la próxima actualización...


End file.
